What Is Love?
by Xateramusa
Summary: Sango,and Kiyko are in high school,and are really close friends. They have perfect lives, but when they meet 2 new boys who got transferred, will there lives change,and if it dose can they handle it? Sango&Bankotsu,Kikyo&Inuyasha,Touya&Yukina IxNxY On Hol
1. The New Boys

Well I got this Idea from watching a move. I hope you do like it.

Summery: Sango and Kikyo are in high school, and are really close friends. They have perfect lives, but when they meet 2 new boys, who got transferred, will there lives change, and if it dose can they handle it?

Parings: InuyashaXKikyo, and SangoXBankotsu

Chapter 1: The new boys

It was a nice peaceful day at Tokyo Shikon High School, classes were going so well, for Sango, and Kikyo were out eating lunch at Panther Restraint.

"Man I haven't been here for ages Kikyo. " Said a happy Sango

"Yes I know, I thought well since we're good students, and all we should go here." Replied Kikyo.

SO they ordered there meals, and ate in silence. Soon they were doing, and they both spit the bill between them, and head back to school. When they got back they notice the principle standing on the side of the parking lot looking for something, or one. When they pulled up, they got out of the car, and started to walk into the school gates, when they heard the principle speak.

"Sango, Kikyo wait for a minute." The principle said. They turned around to see what he wanted.

"What do you need Principle Shippo?" asked Sango politely.

"Well you see girls we are having 2 new students joining our school, and once they get here I would like you girls to give them a tour of our school, and explain all the rules, and expectations. You see I have lot of paper work to get done, and this is important. "Replied Shippo.

"Ok." Said Kikyo, and Sango at the same time.

So the principle went back into the school knowing that his 2 best students are there waiting for the 2 boys. No sooner then Principle Shippo went into the school, the girls herd the sound of motorcycles. No later did two motorcycles showed up.

"Ha I beat you Bankotsu. Like I said no one could beat my Tetsusaiga." Said a voice.

"I will beat you next time Inuyasha, so don't forget that. I will leave you in the dust with my Banryu." Said the second voice.

SO the two boys got off there motorcycles, and took off there helmets, and put them on the motorcycles. They saw two girls walk up to them.

"Hello are you the new students?" Asked Sango.

"Yes we are. I'm Bankotsu, and this is my hot head friend Inuyasha." Replied Bankotsu.

"I'm not hot head." Inuyasha replied.

"Well welcome to Tokyo Shikon High. My name is Kikyo, and this here is Sango. We'll be your guides around the school, and please follow the rules. Oh I have to warn you to be careful of this girl named Kagome. She is my sister, and she loves to get boys in her bed. "

So they walked into the school gates, not knowing some one was watching from the school roof. When they entered the school the first thing they did was go to the office, and got the boy's schedule. Once they were in the hallway, all the students turned, and looked at them, and whispered among them.

"Wow they looked so sexy; I like the one with the ears."

"Well he is not as sexy as the guy with the braid."

"Just ignore them guys. They always do that." Said an annoyed Sango.

"Well it is just like at the other school, women flirt with us." Said Inuyasha to Bankotsu.

"Yes I agree, but out of the entire woman I seen at school Sango is the hottest one." Bankotsu whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yah so, Kikyo is the sexiest one at all the schools. I wouldn't mind her for a mate." Inuyasha replied.

"Hey if you guys don't hurry up, you'll be late for class." Said Kikyo.

"Were coming" Inuyasha, and Bankotsu said.

Well they you go. The first chapter. Please R&R. Thank you.


	2. Gym class, and Popular Kids

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile. So I'm back, and I hope you like the story.

Last time: Sango and Kikyo had to show the new students around the school.

"Hey if you guys don't hurry up, you'll be late for class." Said Kikyo.

"Were coming" Inuyasha, and Bankotsu said.

Chapter 2: Gym class, and Popular Kids

Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu went to their 1st class P.E. Once they entered the boys were amazed. In the gym there was a door that led to the pool, some basketball hoops, as well as volleyball nets. The girls told theme were the boys locker room was. So the boys went to their locker rooms, and the girls went to theirs.

Inside the girls locker room

"So what do you think of Inuyasha? Sango asked to Kikyo.

"Well he is nice, handsome, and cute. What about Bankotsu? Kikyo asked to Sango.

"He is really handsome, sweet, and good looking. Replied Sango.

"Hm. You must really like him Sango."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you can't hide it from me. I saw the look in your eyes, when you talked about him." Kikyo said, and that ended the argument.

"Fine I have developed feelings for Bankotsu. May I ask you a question? Sango asked.

"Yes of course you can Sango." Kikyo told her.

"Well do you like Inuyasha?

"Yes I do. Even though he is not human, I still developed feelings for him. Is that a problem Sango?

"No, it's not Kikyo."

After this little conversation Sango, and Kikyo left the locker room. Once they entered the gym, They saw Bankotsu, and Inuyasha walked out of the boys locker room. The frist thing that the boys saw was Sango, and Kikyo. The boys decided to go over to them, and as they got closer, and saw what the girls were wearing, they felt themselves blush.

"So what do we usually do in this class, besides exercising? Asked Bankotsu.

"Well we usually run for a few minutes, then do exercising, and finally we can do what ever we want. Visit, swim, play sports, but you can't leave the gym." Sango told them.

"Wow this is amazing, don't you agree Bankotsu? Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes it is." Bankotsu replied.

The bell rung meaning it was time to start class, and the gym teacher entered.

"O.k. we'll run for a minute, then you will do you exercises understand class?

"Yes Mr. Myoga." The class said.

So they ran the for the minute, and did there exercises. Once they were done the students went to do what they wanted. Bankotsu, and Inuyasha wanted to go, and talk to Sango, and Kikyo. They saw them by the pool getting ready to swim, and the guys went over to them.

"So what are you doing? Asked Inuyasha.

"We are going swimming." Kikyo replied.

"Oh why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause we need to practice."

"For what Kikyo?"

"Well you see Inuyasha, Me and Sango are swim Chapions. We won the trophy for the Olympics, and the school. "

"Really that is amazing." Bankostu said.

"What is amazing is how the press decided to leave us alone, I mean sence the Olympics the press, and news crew has been following us. They finally stopped after a few months, cause our manager was going to sew them for harassment, if they didn't leave us alone." Sango replied.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kikyo what is it?"

"Here comes trouble."

Kikyo was right cause the popular group came over to them. In the group was Hiten, Koga, Naraku, Renkotsu, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Kagura, Ayame, Yura, Koharu, Yuka, Eri, and Ayume.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked Koga.

"You should just leave us alone, unless you want to die." Kikyo said in an angry voice.

"Sesshomaru" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hello little brother, what's wrong? Your Half-breed self is to weak to defeand your honor. Honestly I don't know why father sent you here. Did he cause the school you guys were at couldn't have you there anymore? Or is it that your mother died, and you had to change schools with your little friend?" Sesshomaru said.

"Its none of your bussness, after all we have a score to settle. So prepare to meet you defeat Sesshoumaru."

"We'll see little brother, your half-breed skills won't even work."

"We will see." Inuyasha responded.

Well there you go the second chapter


	3. Enter Jakotsu

Thank you for the reviews on the story so far. I really appreciate it.

Last time: Inuyasha, and Bankotsu meet the poplar kids, and Sesshoumaru has a showdown with Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Enter Jakotsu

"Well Sesshoumaru, are you ready to get you butt kick?" asked Inuyasha, and got into fighting standince.

"It's your butt that will be kicked today Inuyasha, you'll never be in my league." Said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru with all his speed, and started punching Sesshoumaru. But Inuyasha nerved touched him. Sesshoumaru block all Inuyasha's hit, and then gave him an uppercut sending Inuyasha flying cross the gym. Sango, Kikyo, and Bankotsu all ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you alright man?" Asked a worried Bankotsu

"I'm fine, I can take him." Inuyasha said, and got up.

"come on Sesshoumaru is that all you got."

"No, I………."

Sesshoumaru never got to respond cause at that second a voice called, and they all saw a man running, and stop short of Sango. He was a pink surt, a blue long skirt.

"Sango why did you start a fight, and not tell me." Wined the man.

"No Jakotsu it was Inuyasha." Replide Kikyo.

" Who is Inuyasha." Asked Jakotsu?

"Oh sorry Jakotsu, this is Inuyasha, and Bankotsu." Said Sango pointing at them.

"OHHH your cute, I love those ears." Jakotsu said while hugging Inuyasha.

"Jakotsu let hold of him, before you kill him from lack of air." Sango told him.

"Fine" As Jakotsu said that, he let go of Inuyasha, and turned to look at the popular kids, finally his eyes stoped when he saw Kagome walk over to Inuyasha, and Bankotsu, and flirt with them.

"Hi my name is Kagome, and I must say you guys are kind of cute.." Kagome said while batting her eyelids.

Soon she was pushed away by Sango.

"Hey whats the big deal?" Kagome asked

" Don't you have some guy to go sleep with?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

" You heard me Kagome, didn't you have to go, and make out with some guy, and get more pleaser?"

"are you calling me a slut?"

"Yes I am Kagome."

"Enouth we have to go meet the others, you know how they get when were late." Kikyo interjected.

"Yes, your right Kikyo. Inuyasha, Bankotsu would you like to see them?" Asked Sango.

"Sure why not." Bankotsu replied.

"But you have to hang out with me Bankotsu." Wined Kagome.

"Sorry I don't hang out with sluts. And I can tell by the way you dress, and talk."

So they left the gym to meet the others of Sango's, and Kikyo's group. Leaving a stund Kagome behind. No one evered refused her before, and then she notced that he liked Sango.

So that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. There will be a big surprise next chapter. Till then Please R&R. Thank you.


	4. The fighters

hello. I just want to say thank you for the reviews for this chapter. I would like to tell you that this storie is now a crossover between NarutoXInuyashaXYu Yu Hakusho. Also there will be gang.

Last Time: Inuyasha, and sesshoumaru got in a fight, also the guys got to meet Jakotsu.

Chapter 4: The Fighters

As they walked Jakotsu keeped looking back at Inuyasha, and giving him flirty looks. Soon enough Inuyasha snaped.

"Jakotsu knok that off, before I give you a deep scratch." inuyasha said while showing Jakotsu his claws.

"Fine for now, cause were here" Jakotsu said while opening a door.

Inside the room was a big lounge. There was a big screen, a fighting arena, a computer, spy gear, a confession stand run by a robot. a nice big couch, 5 chairs,and a cat bed that had a cute little two-tailed cat sound asleep.

"Wow this is a really cool place you have here." Said Bankotsu amazed.

"Thank you very much Bankotsu." Kikyo replide.

"The others will be here soon in 5, 4, 2,1," Sango said.

Just on que some more people entered the room. The first one was a 5'8" young man, with black hair, and red eyes. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black over jacket.

The next one was a young 5'5" boy with blond hair, blue eyes,and was wearing an black shirt,orange pants, and jacket.

Soon after another one enter this time it was a young ice maden, she was 5'4", and had long teal colored hair that was tied with a bow in the back, brownish red eyes, she wore a light blue shirt and skirt.

Soon after that there was a young man floting in the air came in. He was about 5'0", and had red hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt, and shorts. and a horn coming out of his head.

Next was another girl. She was 5'8", and had light blue hair that was keeped up in a ponytail, pink colored eyes,and was wearing a pink shirt, and skirt.

Following her was another boy, he was 5'5", and his hair was really light blue, and had teal bangs. light blue eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt, and pants, also a with jacket.

Finaly the last 3 came in.

The first one was a 5'1" girl. Her hair was brown, and was in 2 buns. She had brown eyes, and was wearing a pink t-shirt, and deep blue pants.

The second one who entered was another girl, and she was 4'10", had dark indigo hair, lavender eyes, and was wearing light purple shirt, black pants, and a white over jacket.

Finally the last one came in, and she was about 6'10" light blue hair, blue eyes,had black fur around her midsection with a tail on it, and was wearing black gloves, lavender T-shirt and pants.

"Who are they?" asked the frist boy.

"They are part of our gang of course." Replied Jakotsu.

"Hey who said were on your team?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha cut it out." said Bankotsu while Slapping Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"Yes we are part of your gang." Banktosu answered.

"That's great to hear, and let me introduce you guys to the others." Said Sango

The one wearing all black is Itachi, the blond headed kids name is Naruto, the one with the horn name is Jin, The teal colored bangs is Touya, The one wearing the teal shirt is Yukina, The one in the pick is Botan, the one with the buns in her hair is Tenten, The one in the lavandar is Hinatal, finally our leaders she is the one with the tail her name is Toran. Sango said.

"Guys this is Inuyasha, and Bankotsu."

Well there you go the 4th chapter. I name Sango's group the fighters sence it is made up of fighters, and Kagome's gain is called Lucky Flame. So now you know the teams more better. Please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
